Tales of Anime: Radiant Mythology
by Tales of Fangirls
Summary: “It has been two years....two years since I've been to Terresia. Which would have been destroyed if it wasn't for him. Thanks to his sacrifice we were all saved. Now, the only thing left of him is the seed of his World Tree, and his soulless body."


**(Play "Aeterna Lux" from Lord of the Rings: Return of the King) **

Both: Hey everyone! StarlightAT and NinjaKitty52 proudly present a story of love, sacrifice, and mega confusion and humor!

StarlightAT: Hope you enjoy! Oh and here's a kind of key for the story! Take your time to memorize them.

"_**blahblahblah**_**"**-Narrator

"Blahblahblah"-Talking

"_blahbahblah"_-Thoughts/Flashbacks.

NinjaKitty52: And just to make it clear, we do not own the tales games or any other anime characters that will appear in the story.

StarlightAT: All we own is our OC's.

NinjaKitty52: And without further adieu, start the program...or game....or story...whatever just start it!!!

**(End "Aeterna Lux")**

**Summary:**

_**When the Descender of Terresia falls to a new descender, the surviving members of Ad Libitum flee with the descenders souless body and seed of the world tree. They land in Gaia, where different people, just like them, have formed an alliance to support the world and defeat the devourer. Ad Libitum joins with the new organization but realize that they will need help. Mormo flies to the world tree of Gaia to beg the tree to create it's own descenders. However, instead of one, there were born two. However, theres just one problem...both descenders of the world tree are girls..and UNBELIEVABLY NAIVE!! Join Sakura, Neko and Mormo as they journey through Gaia in a tale of love, sacrifice, and insane humor!**_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**(Play "Futurity" by Day after Tomorrow) **

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"_**It has been two years....two years since I've been to Terresia. Which would have been destroyed if it wasn't for him. Thanks to his sacrifice we were all saved. Now, the only thing left of him is the seed of his World Tree, and his soulless body. His spirit wanders around the new world we took refuge in, Gaia. This would be the last world to be attacked. And this world is the same place I met the twin descenders of the World Tree...Elivangor..."**_

**Tales of Anime: Radiant Mythology**

Ch.1: The Day the Twins were Born

Inside a large tree were ruins of immense beauty. The ruins spanned throughout the tree. One of the many rooms in the tree had two girls lying on the ground. The girl on the right had long, brown hair. While on the left, the girl had short brown hair with blue highlights in it. Both girls looked to be about 16 or 17.

"Wake up! Your world is in danger!" A male voice called out. The two bodies began glowing faintly. The glow disappeared when both girls opened their eyes. The girl with long hair had beautiful Aqua eyes while the other had bluish gray eyes. Both girls struggled to get up, but finally managed to stand after a few minutes. The girls looked at each with looks of confusion.

"Haha! It worked!!" The girls jumped a bit at the yell and turned to see a white creature flapping it's tails so it could fly. It began crying tears of joy. "My old friend...your wish came true! And the tree gave birth to, not one, but two descenders!!"

"What's with the crying white thing?" The girl with short hair asked while pointing at it.

"It's so cute! I want to pet it!!" The girl with long hair squealed in delight. The white creature sweatdropped.

"Well...that wasn't the welcome I thought would happen..." He sighed and replied. "But what are your names?"

"I'm Sakura." The girl with long hair answered.

"And I'm Neko. And sorry about the thing comment," The girl with short hair said. The white creature shrugged.

"Ah well. I'm Mormo! Now listen, you two are Descenders, like me. But I'm a descender of Yaoon. The descender of Terresia and I asked the World Tree of Gaia to create a descender. But we've never imagined that the tree would create two descenders!" Mormo explained. The girls were confused.

"So, what's a descender?" Neko asked.

"I just hope it's nothing painful..." Sakura muttered. Mormo shakes his head.

"No, but descenders are are children born from the World Tree. Since she needs your help to protect this world, Gaia." Neko raised her hand.

"Hey, I have a question Mormo," She asked.

"What?"

"Why do me and Sakura look like were 17? Shouldn't we look like children?"

"Yeah I don't get it," Sakura replied.

"Well, it is the World Tree. Maybe you look like that because it wanted you to. I don't know. I guess teenagers are the only people who can save the world." Mormo explained. This caused Neko to gasp.

"What? What's wrong!?" Mormo yelled in shock.

"So the World Tree is a perv!" Neko yelled in reply.

"That' your mother your talking about!!!" Mormo yelled as stress marks appeared on his head. Neko blinked and walked to the center of the room. She bowed.

"Sorry mom, please forgive me." Mormo sighed as a look of worry appeared on his features.

"_My friend...We helped create a pair of psychotic teenagers! WHY!!!"_ Mormo thought as he realized that the world was doomed. He then bursted into tears at the thought.

"Mormo why are you crying!?" Sakura asked in worry.

"_**HELP!!!"**_ A voice cried out.

"A scream!?" Mormo yelled. "Just like old times!"

"What old times?" Neko asked.

"Forget about it and lets go see what the scream was about!!!" Mormo yelled as he few off, the two descenders right behind him. Soon they reached the end of the tunnel to find a boy with tri-colored hair wearing a blue jacket, blue pants and a black shirt. He had an upside down pyramid on a chain around his neck. His purple eyes, filled with fear, were focused on a Rhino surrounded with purple smoke. The large animal charged at the boy with incredible speed but the boy dodged and hid behind a tree. His eyes widen in shock as the tree the rhino hit was forced down.

"We have to help him out, now!!" Mormo looked at Sakura and Neko. "Help him out! I'm not yelling because I love to do it!"

Both: "How!? We don't have any weapons!"

Mormo: "Just concentrate your Mana !"

Both: "What's Mana?" Mormo turned red.

"IT'S YOUR OWN FREAKIN ENERGY! NOW HELP HIM OUT!!!"

"Oh, we get it!" Both replied. They closed their eyes and concentrated. Both their hands glowed light blue and weapons began forming. For Neko, her weapon was a bow while for Sakura, hers was a giant Axe.

"See? You did it! Now go help him!" Mormo yelled again. The girls nod and ran towards the wild rhino.

"We can do it!" Sakura yelled.

"Let's kick some Rhino ass!" Neko cried. Mormo sweatdropped as he sighed in agony.

Mormo began watching the battle. Neko stopped and pulled out three arrows. She placed them on the bow and let them fly into the rhino. The animal cried out in pain and turned it's attention to the girls. The rhino roared and charged at Neko. Neko kept firing arrows but then bounced off of the purple mist. Neko gasped in shock as the rhino was a few feet away from him. Sakura ran to the rhino and jumped when it tried to jam it's horn into her. It kept trying but missed every time. Sakura jumped once more after the eleventh time the rhino charged at her and landed on it's back. She slammed her Axe into it but just like the arrows, the mist protected the rhino.

The rhino began charging at random objects just to get Sakura off of him. She held onto the Rhino for dear life as Neko kept shooting arrows at it. She then realized she only had one left and gasped. The rhino jumped a few times and finally sent Sakura flying over to Neko. Neko placed the bow down and went over to her 'sister.' She picked her up as Sakura groaned.

"Uuhhgh...we need to come up with a different tactic...." Sakura said as she stood up. The girls gasped as they realized the rhino charged at them. They screamed bloody murder as they ran in circles, the rhino following.

"_I have a feeling they are going to die....I'm sorry my friend..._" Mormo thought as the vision of the girls getting stomped on by the rhino filled his head. His eyes shot opened as he few over to where a couple of pebbles were and threw them at the Rhino. The rhino diverted it's attention from the teary eyed girls to Mormo.

"Hey you big oaf! Come over here!!" Mormo yelled as he kept throwing the oddly round rocks. The rhinoceros roared and charged towards Mormo. Mormo dodged the first trike the rhino make but got hit when the rhino stroke a second time. Mormo was on the ground in pain and was continuously being struck.

"Mormo!" They both screamed. Sakura's Axe glowed yellow as Neko's bow glowed blue. Sakura charged towards the rhino, her Axe glowing more and more to the point it was blinding the rhino. Neko pulled out her last arrow and it glowed blue brightly.

"**Trust Arrow**!!" Neko cried as the blue arrow pierced the purple mist and landed into the rhino's head. The rhino roared in agony until it saw Sakura and her glowing Axe.

"**Fang Blade**!!"

x

x

x

_**SSHICCKKK**_

The Axe chopped the rhino in half. The purple mist disappeared and the two halves of the rhino fell to the ground. The halves became black dust and faded away. Sakura dropped her Axe and placed her hands on her knees, desperately gasping for air. Neko ran over to her and rubbed her back. Mormo lifted his head to see the rhino gone and the girl in one piece. His mouth grew into a large smile.

"Hahahahahahaha!!! We're alive!!"

"And you thought we wouldn't," Sakura glared intensely at him causing Mormo to finch. Sakura sighed and dropped to the ground. "Well, with the way that animal was....I'm surprised we are to."

"Sorry. But we better check on the boy." Mormo suggested. Mormo turned around to see the boy walking towards them. He had an impressed look on his face with a wide grin.

"Thanks for saving me! My name is Yugi Muto!" The boy said.

"Nice to meet you Yugi! I'm Mormo!" Yugi gasped.

"Hey, I seen you before. You were with Kratos!" Mormo nodded.

"I knew Kratos for a long time." Sakura spoke up.

"To continue, I'm Sakura!"

"And I'm Neko!" Said girl replied.

"it's nice to meet you two. Anyway, I don't know where you learned your skills but your good! Why don't you stop by the Crimson Wing? With your skills, you would be a great asset to us. Come by in your spare time!" Yugi explained.

Sakura: "We'll think about it."

Yugi: Alright. We I have to leave. I hope to see you there! Bye!" Yugi ran off, leaving the girls to decide if they should join or not. Mormo turned to the girls.

"So, what do you think?" Both girls looked at each other and grinned.

"I say we go now!" Sakura yelled.

"Wha-now!? You both need to rest. Your still exhausted from your battle!" Mormo complained.

"Yeah, so?" Neko replied.

"Besides, we should explore the world we are suppose to protect. And I can't wait another minute," Sakura added. Mormo thought for a moment and smiled.

"You got a point...aw what the heck! Let's go girls!" Mormo commanded and the girls smiled widely. All three ran, or flew, out of the tree as fast as they could.

"_Maybe...just maybe....they can do....what you couldn't...."_ Mormo thought.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In another word.....

A black dragon was seen gnawing on roots of a large dead tree. Suddenly, several shadows appeared behind him.

"Master, Gaia has created descenders...two of them," A woman's voice said. The dragon glanced at her.

"Two?" The dragon growled.

"Yes, and their strong. They took out our shadow rhino with only two artes attacks. They may have the potential to be even stronger than the Terresian Descender." The woman advised. "They were awakened by the Yaoon descender."

"Technically, it was the Terresian descender that awakened them," A male voice corrected.

"But how!?" The woman cried out in shock.

"It was his spirit. Even though I ripped his soul from his body, his spirit wanders on the mortal plane. It won't matter. They shall fall, just like the Terresian Descender!" The dragon growled. Suddenly, two new shadows appeared.

"Master. The descender of Pasca has been captured." A young girl replied.

"Finally! I was getting tired of waiting!" A male cried out.

"Oh sister....she didn't have what I wanted." A young boy whined.

"Don't worry dear brother. We'll get you your radiant sword soon." The girl smirked as she hugged her brother lovingly. The dragon roared, signaling the shadows to leave him. The silhouettes bowed and left. The dragon continued chewing the tree. The tree shoke a bit until it turned to dust. The dragon roared in hunger.

"MORE! I WANT MORE!!!"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**End of Ch.1-The Day the Twins were Born**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

StarlightAT: Hope you liked the first chapter! Sorry it was short...

NinjaKitty52: If you knew StarlightAT, then you would have known that she would have put in Yu-Gi-Oh! In our story.

StarlightAT: What can I say? I'm a huge fan of Yu-Gi-Oh! Oh, and for those who don't know what Yu-Gi-Oh! is, I suggest going to Wikipedia and looking it up! I'm too lazy to type up what it is.

NinjaKitty52: Before we leave, here's a preview to our next chapter!

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Preview:**

**Ch.2-The New Guild Recruits **

**The three friends escaped the dungeon of the World Tree, and went through a field until they finally reached town. The town had roots going through it and sat on a hill. **

"**Man, this place is like Ailily!" Mormo said in wonder.**

"**Ailily?"**

"**It's a town in another world. I'm glad there are places like it! Makes me feel like I'm back on Terresia," Mormo smiled. **

"**Is Terresia where your from Mormo?" Sakura asked.**

"**No. I told you girls before, I'm from Yaoon. I've been to Terresia though. Ah...the memories...." Mormo sighed in delight. **

"**Well, was your home world like this?" Neko asked. **

"**Close, but not as many town. We didn't have a government. We just hanged around." **

"**Government? What's that?" The girls asked. Mormo sweatdropped. **

"**Riiiiight. Newborn descenders.....I'll tell you later. First let's find the Crimson Wing Headquarters."**

"**Headquarters?" Both the girls asked again.**

"**The place where most of the functions of an organization are coordinated." Mormo answered bluntly. **

**Both: "Huh?" Mormo turned red.**

"**This is like explaining how babies are born to a kid!" **

**Both: "How..."**

"**No more questions! Let's just find the damn building!!" Mormo interrupted quickly as he flew off in a huff. Both girls glanced at each other.**

"**What did we do this time?" Neko asked.**

"**I don't know? All we asked is what headquarters was," Sakura answered. Both girls shrugged and ran after Mormo. **

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

NinjaKitty52: And there's your preview.

StarlightAT: Ch.2 will be released next Friday, August 28, 2009!

Both: Look forward for the next chapter with hungry curiosity!!

**StarlightAT: (P.S. Neko and Sakura are not really twins, they look completely different from each other! We only call them twins since they were born on the same day at the same time! It's like their fraternal twins basically! Plus...we couldn't come up with any other titles...we stayed up to like 3:00 in the morning deciding on a title. We were both really tired.)**


End file.
